


Nurse Amy

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amypilier, F/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Medicine, Nurse Roleplay, Sick Character, Sickfic, hotel cuddles, taking care of mark, you're welcome tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Mark Isn't Feeling Good so Amy Take Cares of him After the Final Show of the TourI Thought of this Story After Seeing Markimoo Live Last Night, After he did the Final dance off with Ethan he was hunched over and on his knees :( and he told us he was sick so i just thought up a cute little story of Amy taking care of him at the hotel and alli do hope Wade and Mark feel better <3





	Nurse Amy

The Final show of the tour was over. Mark and the gang were backstage watching the crew pack stuff up and Mark was siting on the couch just relaxing and he was super tired and not feeling well, Wade wasn’t Feeling good either so he was in a chair just relaxing with Molly sitting next to him. Amy came over and sat next to Mark and ran her fingers though his hair. His forehead was sweaty and warm. 

Amy looked at Mark and slowly smiled, “how you feeling babe, you gave me quite a scare there when you did the dance off with Ethan, I was watching from backstage and saw you hunched over on your knees. I knew that wasn’t part of the act.” Mark looked at her and kissed her cheek “I know, I pushed myself a little to far on that last dance and I was out of breath.” Amy sighed “well at least this is the final show and we can head back to the hotel and you get some sleep and we will stop and get some medince for you.” 

Mark nodded and Dan came into the room. “You okay Mark?” Mark slowly nodded “yeah, I’ll be ok.” Dan smiled and patted him on the shoulder “well our car is here to head out to the hotel, they are loading up the trucks and stuff now so we can head out and beat the traffic and crowd.” Mark nodded and Amy helped him up and got his flannel and they cleaned out the dressing room and made there way to the car to take them back to the hotel. 

Once all piled into the car Amy told the driver to head to the Walgreen’s so she could run and get stuff for Mark, he nodded and they stopped at the store. Amy ran in and got what she needed and headed back to the car and they made their way to the hotel. Once their Amy helped Mark out of the car and Wade and Bob went to their room, Tyler and Ethan went to There’s and Molly and Day and Kathryn went to there’s and Mark and Amy went to theirs. 

Once in the hotel room, Mark got out of his show clothes and got into his pj pants and a tank top and Amy had him lay on the bed. “Now, you just relax babe Nurse Amy is here to take care of you.” Mark giggled and smiled at her and ran his hand though her pink hair. Amy smiled and took his hand and kissed his wrist right on his pulse point. 

Amy dug though the bag and pulled out the meds she got for him and some Vicks vapor rub. “Here I know you were coughing and all so I got this for you.” Mark smiled and nodded “thanks, that will help a lot.” Amy smiled and opened it and Mark took off his tank top and laid back down on the pillow on his back and Amy got some on her fingers and started to rub it on Mark’s chest. 

Mark smiled and moaned into her touch. Amy got it all on and wiped her hands on a tissue and patted his chest and let him put his tank top back on after it dried. “There, that should help, here I got some Nyquil for you, you can take that and you will sleep like a rock.” Mark giggled and Amy helped him take the medince and she got into her pj’s and her and Mark brushed their teeth and made sure they got everything packed. The medince was kicking in so Mark got into bed and Amy got in next to him and snuggled up to his chest, laying her head on it and listening to Mark’s soft heartbeat. Mark smiled and ran his fingers though her hair. His deep voice though his chest made her giggle “thank you for taking care of me, you are the best girlfriend I could ask for.” Amy smiled “your welcome, I will always be there for you, now get some sleep.” Mark smiled and Amy got comfy again and fell asleep. 

Mark turned off the lamp above them and fell asleep shortly. 

The end.


End file.
